Hero
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: Another story that came out of 'potential oneshots' Kitty earns Santana's respect.


**Remember the potential oneshots thing I did a while back. This is the Kittana friendship one.**

I walked into the McKinley High parking lot, everything's wrong. Brittany's with Sam and Quinn slapped me and then, what? Experimented with me at Mr. Schue's wedding? (This went horribly. Poor Mr. Schue.) Brittany scored so high on her SATs that I'm so proud. But I still hurt. So here I am, in Lima, I promised Brittany that we would stay friends right? This is me trying, even though it's killing me to see her with Trouty mouth. I'm trying, because even though she smashed my heart again, I can't live without her in my life. I was so happy when Finn called me to Mentor someone that I practically screamed yes in his ear. I wanted to see Brittany, to tell her it was all a mistake and that i love her and want her back, but when I arrived she was with Froggy Lips. It was still amazing, mentoring someone. Marley and I became good friends; we keep in touch and meet up for coffee sometimes. She's doing well; she even eats something small with me when we're out to catch up. She says that things have gotten better between her and Pretty Little Liar. She even went so far as to say that there mild friends, but PLL has to have an ulterior motive right? She's a crazy evil bitch.

I spot Brittany, she's with Sam. My stomach churns, my feet feel like lead. I'm here because she invited me to hang out, we don't see each other often, well, and I avoid Lima at all costs. What happened at the wedding with Quinn made me feel so guilty, not because I did it with Quinn, my best friend, but because it felt so right! I never felt that way before. I felt so calm and at peace. We didn't need to rush, we had nowhere to go, I was focused on giving Quinn the best first time (with a girl) that I could and she loved it. And it felt so good, we instinctively slowed down and eventually we made love to each other; and it did not go unnoticed by the blonde. Quinn asked me out and we're dating now, but we're taking things super slow since everything's new toward the blonde. I don't want her to feel like she's a rebound or that I'm using her because she's like a goddess in bed, I want her to feel special, because god knows a guy won't treat her like that. I might even ask her to be my girlfriend soon, but i want to be over Brittany first, I want to treat Quinn right, unlike all of her other exes. She deserves to be happy with someone who isn't still crying about a girl she broke up with a couple of months ago.

But back to Brittany, she's standing with Lizard lips, laughing, probably at some awful impression or something, she looks so happy, without me. I smile; I shouldn't be a part of her life anymore. She's moving on, I'm the only thing keeping her back now. I was just about to turn around and go away but something caught my eye, Marley was standing, not far away from Brittany and Sam, with PLL. The small blonde laughed at something Marley said, it was genuine, I knew a fake laugh I do it all the time. But then I saw something that distracted me, Kitty leaned up and kissed Marley. That kiss distracted everyone so much; nobody saw a huge SUV heading towards Brittany, no one except me... and Kitty. The blonde sprung away from Marley, I watched, frozen, as the car sped towards Brittany, in a flash of blonde Brittany was out the way. The car sped off and I looked towards the spot where Brittany was standing a few seconds ago, on the opposite side of the street was a heap of red and blonde. Kitty had shoved Brittany out if harm's way.

Anger flared up inside of me. Sam did nothing! And he still isn't doing anything; he's just standing there in shock. He could've tugged Brittany out of the way, but he just stood there like a deer in headlights, while KITTY saved her. Kitty probably didn't get completely out of harm's way. The blonde was cursing loudly, favouring her right leg; I could see from here that it was broken. Marley rushed over to them and I joined her. Brittany was whimpering while cradling her wrist and Kitty's leg was already turning purple as a string of creative curses came tumbling through her lips. I felt anger rising up my chest again. If Sam had just tugged Brittany, she wouldn't have hurt her wrist and Kitty wouldn't have broken her leg, Marley was next to her, pulling the blonde closer and soothing her, tears appeared in her eyes when Kitty all but screamed in pain at bumping her leg against Marley's. I bent down and took Brittany's injured wrist.

"Hey, B, do you think you can move your fingers?" She twitched her middle finger.

"It hurts Sannie." I examined her wrist carefully.

"I know B, It's not broken though." I looked at Kitty. Marley kissed her temple and the small blonde was just whimpering again. "I knew something was going on between you two." I say to Marley.

"Are you guys Ok?" Sam says jogging up to us. I kiss Brittany's forehead and get up.

"They would be better if you had grown a pair and pulled Brittany out of the way! But NO Froggy lips gotta check out the hot girls hey? If you had just manned up Brittany's wrist would be fine and Kitty wouldn't have risked her life to save YOUR girlfriend! So they could be better, but they're not." I screamed. I don't know much, but I do know that I have a new respect for Kitty Wilde.

**There. From me with love.**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
